


Pretty Boy

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Has Self-Worth Issues, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Magnus reminds Alec how pretty he is.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 30
Kudos: 263
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



> I didn't know what to write so Em said "I would love to read a fic right now where Magnus reminds Alec how pretty he is". I wrote it and then took forever to edit, but here it is! I hope y'all enjoy all the cuddles and softness.

Alec is being even quieter than and Magnus is trying not to worry. 

Everything had been normal when they'd left for Pandemonium and Magnus hadn't been aware of anything happening at the club, but he thinks something must have because Alec has barely said two sentences since they got home. 

Magnus tries to draw him into conversation, tries to joke with him about the show currently playing on the large flat-screen opposite the sofa. It doesn’t work, to put it lightly. Alec barely responds, using mostly non-verbal communication, seemingly lost in his thoughts. 

When the show ends, Magnus waves a hand to turn off the TV before standing up. He holds out a hand for Alec who remains unmoving, staring into space, hands picking at the fabric of his sweatpants in repetitive little motions. Magnus isn’t sure Alec knows that he’s doing it. 

Magnus sighs and sits on the table in front of his husband, reaching out to cup Alec’s face. Alec jerks at the contact, blinking rapidly. Magnus frowns at him, “What’s bothering you my darling?” 

Alec presses his cheek into Magnus’ hand, letting his eyes fall closed. His posture is slumped, face lined with tiredness. He looks dejected in a way that hurts Magnus’ heart. He just wants to know how to fix this. 

Finally, Alec speaks. “It’s nothing.” 

“Let’s go to bed,” Magnus says softly, not wanting to push the issue and make Alec defensive. Alec nods against his hand so he stands back up. He takes Alec’s hand loosely in his own and leads him into their bedroom. 

They’ve already changed out of their clubbing outfits (well, Magnus’ clubbing outfit and Alec’s normal daywear) into old sweats. Magnus takes a moment to attempt to discern when exactly he’d started wearing old T-Shirts and jogging pants to bed instead of panties and silk robes. Not that he’s given those up entirely. He just finds Alec’s soft clothes preferable some nights. No matter how many times he washes them they have a distinctly Alec smell that lingers beneath the threads. 

Magnus lays on his back and, with a gentle tug, convinces Alec to curl up next to him, Alec’s head resting on Magnus’ chest. Magnus doesn’t bother turning the light off yet. He doesn’t think either of them are ready to sleep. They lay in relative silence in the dim light coming from the lamp next to the bed. Magnus cards his fingers through Alec’s hair, hoping to comfort his husband enough that he will be able to voice whatever is bothering him. After a while, it works. 

“You told me once,” Alec says, “that you wear makeup because tigers have stripes and you have eyeliner.” 

Although Magnus doesn’t understand why Alec is suddenly bringing up the subject, he remembers that particular conversation well. He remembers everything about that rough patch in his life- in their relationship- when he was left powerless and defenseless, with nothing to call his own, and Alec had stood by him. (Until he hadn’t- but that was a whole other thing that didn’t deserve Magnus’ attention). 

Magnus scratches his fingernails against Alec’s scalp. “Is there a reason you’re bringing this up now?” 

Alec nods against his chest. “There’s more to it than that, isn’t there?” 

Magnus pauses, taking his time to truly think about the question. He’s worn makeup for so long now that it’s become nothing more than another part of his daily routine. He had, of course, had to rethink his relationship with most things, including makeup, when he’d lost his magic. He’d had to decide whether he still wanted to wear it when it was much more difficult to apply. Still, he hadn’t wavered from the knowledge that _yes, of course_ he wanted to wear it. He hadn’t stopped to think why it was so important other than that it had been a part of his life when he had his magic and he needed at least some things to remain consistent. Now he has to consider why he still wears makeup, beyond the knowledge that it’s just another part of his life. 

“Yes,” Magnus finally admits. “Makeup has become a sort of armor to me. People see me, the way I dress, my nails, my makeup, my hair, and they don’t always know what to make of it. It unsettles certain people and gives me a psychological advantage over the ones who would try to use it against me.” 

“When did you first wear it?” 

Magnus blinks, trying to understand why Alec suddenly wants to talk about makeup. He knows it isn't random, that Alec hates small talk and rarely brings up a subject without some kind of prompting, but he doesn't understand where it's coming from either. He hums in thought. “Probably sometime around a hundred and fifty years ago, give or take a few decades. Of course, the quality of modern day cosmetics is unbeatable.” Alec doesn’t respond to his subtle attempt at humor so he continues, "It was shortly after I ended things with Camille. For good. I was in a bad place. Catarina and Raphael were there for me. They got me to go out again, suggested I try new things. I was already painting my nails so when Cat suggested trying rouge, I didn’t object... Why are you asking?” 

There’s a long pause. Alec is tracing indiscernible patterns on Magnus’ chest, over the fabric of his shirt. “When you first started wearing makeup...” 

“Yes?” 

“Did you ever think... I mean. Did you ever wear it to feel pretty?” Alec’s voice is little more than a whisper, but he sounds wide awake. Magnus is left more confused than ever. 

“Of course I did. I still do. My makeup, my nails, my hair... all of it is intentional. I created a fitting image for the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It’s about power and protection, yes, but it certainly goes beyond that. I’m vain enough, or confident enough, to admit that I like the way I look when I use eyeliner. When I look good, I feel more confident.” 

Alec makes a contemplative noise. “You always look good though.” 

“I'm not one to turn down a compliment, but what is this about?”

“I just...” Alec trails off and sighs. He nuzzles into Magnus’ chest. “There were this girl at Pandemonium. When I went to get us drinks. She made a dumb comment... It’s ridiculous. I shouldn’t be upset by it.” 

Magnus frowns, moving his hand from Alec’s hair to his back. “We are rarely able to decide what gets to us. What did she say?” 

“Just something along the lines of not understanding us as a couple. I thought she meant because, the obvious, Shadowhunter and Warlock thing, but she meant... She said you’re too pretty for me. And, of course, I know that, but-” 

“Wait. What do you mean you ‘know that’?” 

“Magnus. You’re obviously way out of my league.” 

Magnus sits up, forcing Alec up as well, so he can meet his eyes. “Alexander, I am not, in any way, out of your league. It’s a dumb saying anyways. You have to know that you are so beautiful, inside and out.” He presses a hand to Alec’s chest, hoping to get the message across, but Alec seems uncertain. 

“You wear nice clothes and makeup and you style your hair perfectly, Mags. I wear the same three outfits on rotation until they get holes and I have to buy a new copy of the same outfit.” 

“You know I don’t care how you dress, right? You would look good in a burlap sack Alexander.” 

Alec snorts, the corner of his lip drawn up, which Magnus considers a small achievement. “I just... it shouldn’t bother me. I mean, I love how you look when you dress up. And when you’re not. But I know that I fade into the background around you or Jace or Isabelle. It’s not a big deal, I’m used to it. I guess I just got upset that someone else pointed it out when we were having a nice night” 

“Alexander!” Magnus skates his hands down Alec’s arms until he finds his hands, holding them tightly in his own. He loves the feeling of Alec’s wedding band against his skin. “I don’t want to tell you not to say these things, because I always want you to feel comfortable talking to me about anything, but I wish you had a little more self-confidence. I hate that you grew up believing you lived in Jace’s shadow, that you were any less than him- or Isabelle.” 

Alec starts to open his mouth, probably to argue, based on his expression. Magnus stops him before he can start. “You are no less worth of praise, my love. Whether on the basis of ability or appearances.” 

“Mags-” 

“You don’t get to argue with me about this. You are so beautiful Alexander." He leans in to drop a kiss to Alec's forehead. "My pretty husband.” 

Alec’s cheeks flush as he drops his head, pressing his forehead to Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus wraps his arms around his husband. “I noticed you right away, before we ever spoke. Seeing you shoot your bow the first time was impressive, before I even got a good look at you. When I saw you, your body, your face, I realized right away how attractive you are.” 

“’M not,” Alec grumbles against Magnus’ shoulder. 

“You are.” Magnus brushes a hand through Alec’s mess of wavy dark hair. “The look on your face when you realized I was talking to you, when I called you pretty boy... You looked so confused, so delighted to be noticed before you hid it so Jace wouldn’t notice. It was heartbreaking, the way you looked like no one had ever said anything like that to you before.” 

“They hadn’t.” 

Magnus hums, holding him tighter. “Blind Nephilim. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“Let me tell you all of the things I think are beautiful about you.” 

Alec makes a little noise. Magnus cracks a smile and takes it as an affirmative. “Well, for starters, your rigorous training has given you an amazing body.” Alec snorts. “I mean, these muscles alone... But that barely scratches the surface.” 

“Mags.” Alec sounds less argumentative and more playfully annoyed. Magnus settles back down on the bed, keeping Alec in his arms as he moves even as it makes the transition awkward. 

“Shh, just listen.” Magnus runs a hand down his spine. “Let me tell you how pretty you are. With your dark hair that falls over your forehead _just so_. The shape of your lips, the pink tint. Your jawline. And your hands...” Magnus pauses so he can take one of Alec’s hands in his own again. “I love your hands. They’re so big.” 

Alec makes a strangled noise. 

Magnus smiles slightly and moves on. “I like how tall you are. It's hot how you tower over everyone. I love every bit of you, but do you want to know one of my favorite features of yours? Something I find it hard to ever look away from?” 

There’s a shrug, or as much of a shrug as Alec can manage in Magnus’ embrace. Magnus tilts his head up so he can meet Alec’s gaze. “Your eyes.” 

Alec frowns. “What? My eyes are boring compared to yours.” 

“Your eyes could never be considered boring,” Magnus objects, running his thumb on Alec’s cheekbone, right under his eye. “There are so many colors. I didn’t know so many bright, brilliant colors could exist in one eye. Two eyes? Either way, they’re gorgeous. Just like the rest of you.” 

Alec pushes up enough to press a chaste kiss to Magnus’ lips before curling back onto his chest. “I love you.” 

“As I love you darling. Please, tell me if you’re ever doubting yourself. You deserve to know how wonderful you are.” 

“Mags? If I...” Alec pauses. Magnus hears him draw in a breath. “If I wanted to try makeup... Do you think, would it, could I look good?” 

Magnus hears the question for what it is. “You always look good Alexander, but if you wanted to try makeup I would be the last person to stop you.” 

“Maybe,” Alec mumbles, sounding increasingly sleepy now that his worries have been abated. “Thanks.” 

Magnus waves his hand to turn the lights off. “My pleasure, pretty boy.” 


End file.
